The present circuit was designed to integrate the clock generator function into a die with a correlated double sampling circuit. The problem prior to this design was that there was a timing mismatch between the clock connected to CMOS transmission gates used in the sample and hold circuit and there was an inability to re-position the clamp and sample pulses to eliminate clock feed through.